conocì el asesino perfecto pt 2
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Jeff the killer conose a una de us victimas e inevitable mente se encariña con ella y esa persona y la siente tan sercana como si fuera su hermano y se combierten en los mejores amigos.


**Hola gente bonita si es q llegan a leer este fic me gustaría q dieran alguna opinión gracias por leer . Esta es la parte 2.**

Mientras los 2 caminaban se escucho una risa enferma que hiso que a Alex y a Ariatna se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

**Ariatna:** creo que mejor nos vamos cada quien a su casa no Alex.

**Alex:** espera quiero saber que es (dijo acercándose a el lugar de donde provenía la risa).

**Ariatna:** no Alex esto es una mala idea (mientras ponía la mano en su hombro).

**Alex:** mmmm esta bien vámonos (mientras se daban la vuelta para volver cada quien a su casa).

**Ariatna:** adiós Alex te veo mañana.

**Alex:** ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? (mientras en asesino observaba el momento para atacar).

En ese mismo instante la risa maniaca se escuchaba.

**Alex:** quédate atrás de mí.

**Ariatna:** oye yo también lo quiero golpear.

**Alex:** no seas tan optimista no sabemos que nos enfrentamos (Alex iba a continuar ablando pero observo a un chico con chamarra blanca, con pelo negro azabache hasta los hombros, una horrenda y grotesca sonrisa marcada en su rostro y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Fue lo único que alcanzo a observar por la falta de luz.)

**Jeff:** valla su estúpida platica me aburrió que tal si jugamos un juego jajajajajajajajajaja(con su risa enferma) es un juego que a mi hermano Liu le encantaba jugar ustedes corren y yo los busco.

**Alex:** corre lo detendré todo lo que pueda vale.

**Ariatna:** vale….. pero no te quiero dejar solo(ella abrasa a Alex y el se que da sorprendido pero corresponde)

**Alex:** (le susurra) corre no quiero que te mate eres mi mejor amiga y lo quiero que te hagan daño .

**Ariatna:** ok en su mente (encontrare la forma de cubrirle la espalda a Alex)

Pero Jeff era bastante impaciente entonces dijo

**Jeff:** veo que no corren a esconderse a si que a jugar (Jeff de su chamarra saco un cuchillo de cocina y se abalanzo sobre Alex y se lo enterró en el hombro Alex grito de dolor y Jeff saco el cuchillo de su hombro aaaaaaaaa se escucho el grito de Alex, Ariatna no se acobardo y pateo a Jeff es su entre entrepierna dejándolo tirado por el dolor que sentía ayudo a Alex a levantarse se fueron corriendo los 2)(Jeff parecía no importarle el dolor y rio descontroladamente y dijo Jeff: nos volveremos a encontrar y no tendré compasión alguna. **(End of flashback) **

**Jeff :**si ese recuerdo aun ronda por mi mente pero creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a mi "amigo" Alex y de paso visitar a su amiguita Ariatna y los mandare a dormir deben de estar cansados (Jeff se puso el dedo índice en la boca diciendo)!Shhhhh GOTO SLEEP¡

Ariatna estaba desayunando con su familia y un escalofrió subió por su espalda.

**Ariatna:** otra vez ese recuerdo de ese asesino mmmm me pregunto cual será su historia pero e se asunto lo veré después le prometí a Alex que lo visitaría y luego a mi amiga Alejandra que se acaba de mudar ya y ella tiempo que la veo. Papá ya me voy bye regreso mas tarde.

**PP:** ok pero llega temprano entendido.

**Ariatna:** ok

Los 3 chicos caminaban tranquila mente por el parque contando se cosas y Alex estaba conociendo a Alejandra y se empezaron a llevar bien rápidamente.

**Alejandra:** no sabía que tenías un amigo tan sincero y tan lindo. (dijo en vos baja para que solo ariatna oyera.

**Ariatna:** jajajajajajajajajaja no me digas que te gusta (Alejandra se sonroja y se da la vuelta) a mi se me hace que si jajajajajajaja.

**Alejandra:** no eso no es cierto (dijo completamente roja de vergüenza)

**Ariatna**: yo solo decía pero por tu comportamiento de ve muy obvio aunque tienes oportunidad eres bonita e inteligente. (Alejandra tenia los ojos de color verde, pelo color café, utiliza lentes de contacto y le encanta leer es mi ratón de biblioteca así era como yo le decía a ella no le molestaba )muy bien ratoncito es hora de seguir caminando y veré si puedo ayudarte con Alex.

**Alejandra:** deberás gracias ( y me abraso de la emoción).

**Ariatna:** ablando de el en donde esta? Quizá regreso a casa yo are lo mismo adiós Alejandra.(y empecé a correr a lo lejos le despedí de Alejandra con la mano)

**Alejandra:** adiós (despidiéndose moviendo la mano igual que yo).

Y un chico de chamarra blanca y sonrisa torcida estaba observando la escena.

**Jeff:** valla veo que mi "amigo" Alex tiene una admiradora jajajajajajajajajaja lastima que no podrán estar juntos jajajajajajaja rio de forma maniaca.


End file.
